Team Training
by Hikari Reiko
Summary: Gai decides to have a training for the 3 of his students instead of 2 vs. 2 Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Small amounts of Nejixten


Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

first fanfic please let me know if you like it or not .

Team Training

It was a normal morning summer in Konoha. The sun illuminated the sky shadowing it with loving colors. Tenten yawned as she proceeded to walk to the forest where Team Gai met. She wore her usual pink Chinese style outfit with baggy pants. Her hair set up in two buns. She arrived to find Hyuuga Neji meditating. Tenten smiled inwardly 'He looks…'her thought was interrupted by a boy in a green spandex (guess who…) followed by a man in a similar green spandex flashing his teeth.

" O hayou Gai sensei; Lee; Neji," Tenten smiled.

"O HAYOU TENTEN!" Gai pinged his teeth.

"Gai sensei! What sort of training shall we do today?" Lee proceeded to ask.

"Lee, we are going to do TEAM TRAINING!" Gai said.

"Team..." Neji spoke up.

"...Training?" Tenten finished.

"YES! TEAM TRAINING! WHAT SHALL WE DO!" Lee hopped up and down waving his hands wildly around with hearts in his eyes.

"Calm down Lee. For starters lets run 100 laps around Konoha making sure we talk the WHOLE time!" Gai smiled and began jogging in place.

Neji simply glared at the two then got up. Tenten groaned then proceeded to follow Gai.

Few hours later Team Gai ended up back at their training grounds. Tenten was panting slightly. Neji only spoke a few times and it was only to her. Gai and Lee talked the whole time making sure that whenever they paused that Tenten spoke something to ensure that Gai they were having a 'conversation.'

"WHAT NOW SENSEI?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to become deaf," Tenten muttered shying away from Lee. Neji smirked.

"A team spar!" Gai spoke.

"Team spar?" Tenten questioned her sensei.

"Yes Tenten. Basically it's Neji, Lee, and Tenten against Neji, Lee, and Tenten," Gai answered, "Anyways my students. Get started and I'll come back later to see the victor," and with that Gai poofed away.

"Okay then..." Tenten said without enthusiasm.

"NEJI! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! IF I DO NOT I WILL-" Lee was stopped as the Hyuuga thumped him on the head.

"Shut up. Let's get this spar started." Neji activated his Byakugan.

Tenten flipped a kunai in her hand. They walked an equal distance away from each other. Lee took his stance. Tenten looked up at the sky and sighed. Throwing a kunai in the center and murmered "Go..."

Lee immediatly rushed forward at Neji. Avoiding his hands Lee attacked "KONOHA SENPUU!" Neji held his hand to block Lee's kick and block his tenketsu. Suddenly two kunais fired out of the trees. Lee stopped his attack and jumped away to avoid the kunai into many kunai traps that he worked hard to avoid. Neji on the other hand used Hakkesho Kaiten to stop the bombardment of kunais aimed at him. When the weapons stopped both boys glanced upwards to see sitting on a tree branch, legs dangling, and a kunai spinning on her finger. "I'm on this team too you know," she scowled. Neji smirked. Lee looked at her. They made eye contact and nodded. Lee immediatly jumped into the trees while Tenten dropped off the branch in a taijutsu stance. _'Why is she here while Lee's in the trees? It would work better the other way.' _Neji thought as he avoided kunais and shurikens fire from the trees and Tenten. Neji moved forward to attack Tenten with his gentle fist but Tenten did a backflip to avoid him. Neji rushed after her but was stopped to avoid a kunai. All of a sudden he found himself pinned against a tree. _'Kuso...'_ Suddenly Tenten and Lee switched places not before Lee pinned Neji with weapons that were in deep in the tree due to his strength. Then as Lee raised his fist with a grin pasted on his faec, Tenten knocked Lee out. She held up two fingers in a V shape and stuck out her toungue "NYAH!" Now the spar was between tied-up-to-a-tree-Neji and the Weapon Mistress of Konoha.

Neji pusled his chakra and pulled free of the kunais pinning him. By then Tenten was already gone and out of sight. Kunais flew out a tree to the south. Neji deflected them with his own kunais and threw some shurikens to where the attack cam from. Then he smirked as he walked towards the tree. His smirk was thrown off when he saw massive amounts of red liquid dripping from the leaves. _' TENTEN!'_ In the other direction the real Tenten was fighting to keep her laugh as she aimed another tiny needle and watched it hit a small balloon filled with warm water died red from food coloring. Then she smiled and pulled out a single pink scroll. quietly she lept into the air and then launched a bombardment of weapons down at Neji. Neji heard teh whistle of the weapons and immediatly cried "HAKKESHO KAITEN!" A blue sheild surrounded Neji as he fended off from the kunais. A few seconds later Neji stood at the center of a crater panting slightly. This time more weapons came. Neji couldn't even do anything but defend. Kaiten after Kaiten was used as he finally grew tired out of chakra depletion. He panted feeling a burning feeling signaling chakra depletion. He stood up straight and leaned on a near by tree. "Alright you win this time Tenten. Come out already," Neji called. Tenten smirked and proceeded to come out. Then she paused and smirked. She made a few handsigns and came out.

Lee woke up and then looked at Tenten. Then he fainted... Neji looked at Tenten. Tenten looked like a bloody mess. Neji's hands shook as she walked with a blank look in her eyes. He could see the shurikens he threw at her imbedded in her arms thighs and one in her left shoulder. Tenten stumbled and then fell. Neji moved with everything he had to stop her fall. He caught her just in time. He pulled her up and shook her gently. "Tenten?" he called. Suddenly a laughter was heard echoing through the forest. Tenten poofed and was perfectly fine. She grabbed her stomach and laughed till tears started to form. Neji frowned then seeing what position he was in holding Tenten dropped her.

"Owww...What you do that for Neji!" Tenten pouted rubbing her head. Neji turned away.

Tenten smirked then said "Neji... come here. I'm sorry..." in a very cute voice. Neji twitched and turned around. Tenten walked up to him and pinned him against a tree. She put her hands around his neck and leaned against him.

"T-Tenten what are you doing?" Neji asked his face turning red (A/N: OMG! SOMEONE GET ME A CAMERA!)

Tenten looked up at him "Ano... Neji..." She gulped...It's now or never..."doulikme"

"I'm sorry?" Neji said confused. Here he was having a 13 year old girl in his arms. _'She's kinda cute...wait. I DID NOT SAY THAT! I'M HYUUGA NEJI! I CAN'T DO THIS! Though she is really warm. She smells good too...AUGH! inner Neji: Fingers in a cross EVILL!"_

Tenten took a deep breath "Do you like me?" she took her hands away from his neck and turned around bowing her head.

"..." He did respond. There was something that preventing him from screaming yes.

Tenten knew that he considered this weakness "I thought so..." she began to walk away before she began crying in front of him. Neji quickly grabbed her hand turned her around and held her. Milky orbs met chocolate. "Yes Tenten. I love you." He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Soon Gai returned to find his team sleeping on a field. Tenten was in the middle holding on the left Neji and on the right Lee. The boys slept turned towards Tenten heads caught on her shoulder and having their spare hand wrapped around her waist. Gai smiled. '_SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!'_ He thought before walking away leaving them together. _'I should do team training more often...'_

Sora- Please rate. this is my first fanfic. .


End file.
